The following invention relates to a paper thickness sensor in a printer.
More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a paper thickness sensor used for adjusting the space between a printhead and a platen in an A4 pagewidth drop on demand printer capable of printing up to 1600 dpi photographic quality at up to 160 pages per minute.
The overall design of a printer in which the paper thickness sensor can be utilized revolves around the use of replaceable printhead modules in an array approximately 8 inches (20 cm) long. An advantage of such a system is the ability to easily remove and replace any defective modules in a printhead array. This would eliminate having to scrap an entire printhead if only one chip is defective.
A printhead module in such a printer can be comprised of a “Memjet” chip, being a chip having mounted thereon a vast number of thermo-actuators in micro-mechanics and micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS). Such actuators might be those as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,646 to the present applicant, however, there might be other MEMS print chips.
The printhead, being the environment within which the paper thickness sensor of the present invention is to be situated, might typically have six ink chambers and be capable of printing four color process (CMYK) as well as infra-red ink and fixative. An air pump would supply filtered air to the printhead, which could be used to keep foreign particles away from its ink nozzles. The printhead module is typically to be connected to a replaceable cassette which contains the ink supply and an air filter.
Each printhead module receives ink via a distribution molding that transfers the ink. Typically, ten modules butt together to form a complete eight inch printhead assembly suitable for printing A4 paper without the need for scanning movement of the printhead across the paper width.
The printheads themselves are modular, so complete eight inch printhead arrays can be configured to form printheads of arbitrary width.
Additionally, a second printhead assembly can be mounted on the opposite side of a paper feed path to enable double-sided high speed printing.